Darkest of Darkness
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Sauron gets what he wants. Unfortunately, the girl he just picked up, isn't only NOT a girl, but the Queen Mother of creatures who are later dubbed 'Fell Beasts'; and Sauron slipped a ring on her finger while she wasn't paying attention. OCXSauron
1. Chapter 1

_He discovered her- by total chance, actually._

_He was on a stroll- and she was too- until she caught sight of him and he caught sight of her._

_She then grabbed her skirt, and ran off, and he gave chase, unfortunately she couldn't out run him despite his armor. He wrapped an arm around her waist, hoisted her up in the air, and threw her over his shoulder despite her loud protesting, and walked back to his tower._

_**Darkest of Darkness**_

_**Chapter 1  
**_

"Please release me!" She yelled, as he carried her up to the top of his fortress tower, the orcs that were his minions and loyal soldiers, watched as he carried the pretty morsel to the top of his spiral staircase. "I'm sorry-! I did not know this land was yours…! I would surely have strolled elsewhere if I had!" He said nothing, continuing to carry her, before dropping her on the cold, smooth, black floor next to his throne, and then sat down with a series of heavy clanks. She sat up, two of his minions staring at him. The woman got to her feet, turned, and his right hand shot out, grappling her left wrist as she tried to leave.

"**Get chains and shackles for this woman, and bind her to my chair. I don't want her to be touched other than that, I don't want her near anyone other than those in this room." **He ordered and they bowed, leaving, **"Sit down." **He hissed, shoving her down to the floor once more and she grunted. The black-clad figure pulled her against the right side of his thrown, holding a handful of her long hair to keep her from fleeing, in his left hand and just over his left leg, stroking her head with his right hand. **"It was a mistake for you to be on my land, indeed, but it must also be my lucky day since I found you."** She tried to pull away from him, and yelled as he pulled her back by the hair in his left hand, **"Be still if you don't want me to slit your throat." **He growled,sliding the tips of his gloved right hand, just over her throat, as she panted heavily, staring down at his hand, before it went back to petting her head.

One of the people who was in when he dragged her in, someone he called his spy, Grima Wormtongue, came back, smiling toothily, handing him the collar, still warm from being forged, "I-It's made, sire- shackles too." He sneered, and her eyes widened.

"**Good. Get some fur and line the inside of them- we don't want to leave scars. Come here, girl. Make a ring as well." **The cloaked moan grunted, and she yelled as he pulled her into his cold lap. The coldness of his armor went straight through the material of her gown, dirtied at the hems and the ends of her long sleeves, with black charcoal from the pure granite outside of his tower where she was strolling. The iciness of his dark, silvery, Overload suit of metal was against her skin made her shiver as he played with her long locks and his metal gauntlet brushed- no- scrapped against the back of her neck. She closed her eyes tightly, wishing it was nothing but a dream, wishing she was back with her children- her children! This man seemed unreasonable, but he wouldn't let her leave her children alone, by themselves, would he?

"S…Sir-" She started, but he pulled her closer to him,

"**Call me 'Master Sauron'."** He murmured in her ear, and she shivered from his breath against her neck. How dare he make her degrade herself to doing such a thing!

"…Master Sauron…my children are home alone right now. Please, will you not let me see them?" She begged, and he looked at her,

"**They can take care of themselves, I'm sure." **He said simply, twisting her locks up into a knotted bun with his hand as Wormtongue returned with the iron collar, lined with fur. He tilted her head back a little with his fingertips under her jaw line, **"This one time, I shall allow you close to her, for the sole purpose of giving her her bindings, Wormtongue." **The pale-skinned, blue-eyed, black-fur robed man bowed from the honor, and clanged the collar around her frail neck, making her flinch from the sound. It was…heavy… slightly. Her hair was released and the dark figure offered her wrists to the spy, then her ankles, until she was bound. He screwed in screws to keep the shackles and collar on, but upon getting too close towards the woman who pressed her back to the man's chest to keep the spy at bay, his master would lash out at him with both hand and tongue. He grabbed her robs to pull her closer, at one point, and Sauron pulled a sword on him,

"M-My liege, it is but to put the screw in." Grima whimpered, smiling weakly and pleadingly, as she shifted in his master's lap uncomfortably. He offered his hand to Grima, who reluctantly but happily gave the screw to his master as she sheathed his blade. She tried to get out of his lap, but he grabbed the collar around her neck.

"**Don't struggle, Girl." **He instructed, carefully putting the screw in her collar,

"My name isn't 'Girl'." She snapped at him, as he put the screw in fully, "I-It's Drezella!" She said, and they nodded, as Wormtail offered a smaller, ring-like piece of iron- strange words carved into the outside of it, and he slipped it on her left ring finger.

**"I am Sauron. Wormtongue, make sure there are clothes and extra chests in my room for her." **He ordered and his spy slinked off, and he let her out of his lap, allowing her to stand. She looked at him, and he rested his cheek on his right fist, his elbow on the armrest of this cold throne, and she looked around. The room was rectangular and long- against the back short wall, was his throne, the other short wall held an open archway to a black balcony with a high railing. To her left, a long wall as to her right, but to the right of his throne was a doorway to the small hall that held another door to the spiral stair case and a closed door to somewhere else. She went straight to the balcony and looked out. The cave where her and her children lived- could be easily seen. She put her arms on the railing and looked out, laying her head on her arms. Were they still asleep? What type of dreams- were her sons and daughters dreaming? Wait- She looked down at her hands.

_If…my children are sleeping in their natural forms…then why am I still in my human form!_

The sun was setting and the sky was alight with dark indigoes and vibrant reds, lemon yellows, and orangey orange. How beautiful. She had never seen a sunset- the sunrise she had seen before she's vanish back to sleep the day away with her children and tuck them into bed. Her world of darkness and stars would soon arrive- and maybe, she could go home. Home. Where her children slept deeply and she slept with them, in the back of the cave. What type of mother was she for leaving them alone? She looked back at Sauron, who looked at her, only one word on her mind and tongue, "Why?"

"**I stand there everyday, and see you everyday, around the same time. You walk around a bit, and vanish back into that cave of yours. I took a chance." **He responded confidently, before turning back to Grima and taking up a matter they were discussing. Of course- he had to practice her human form, never having time to practice when she took care of her children, until she woke up and stepped out, before going back in to wake them up and start their day. The sun sunk beneath the dark mountains, and her heart races, as the last rays- shone into her cave and light up hundreds of pairs of sparkling, black eyes. Shrieks filled the air, but she knew what they meant, as her children cried for her and the two behind her looked up. **"What is that noise?" **The shrill shrieks of her children, sounds demons only made, sounds that you'd only imagine by combing hawk caws and bat screeching. Sounds that made things go bump in the night. She tried to tug the collar off, the shackles on her ankles and her wrists. These bindings- she wondered if they were what kept her in this tight form. She tried harder, falling to her knees on the balcony, as the sun vanished completely. She laid her forehead against the high railing as they called for her longingly. She couldn't call back- these human vocal cords didn't hold the notes that she was born to sing, and she could say nothing. **"The Sun is down. Drezella, come." **He ordered her around like a dog. She got to her feet, and grabbed the railing, putting herself up, putting her feet on it, and jumped off. Sauron caught her ankle at the last moment and she screamed loudly, "LET GO!" Her Children hear her yelling, before she yelled as loud as she could- making a small note in the singing voice that her children called to her with.

They burst into the newly born night, and spiraled into the sky, before darting to the tower balcony and Sauron tried to put her up. She grabbed his wrist with her hands, glaring at him, her eyes glowing as she dug her nails into his armor and skin. She his a soft spot and he dropped her, Grima watching with him, as she fell- before she vanished. A large, black, bat-like creature, with no feathers but a long serpentine body and large wings, held her in its claw. It shrieked at the black fury of its kin, all held huge wings with large wingspans, each finger of their wings tipped with a claw, as were the tops, like bats'. The others shrieked, and they flew back to their cave- taking Sauron's new pet with them. They vanished and Sauron found it impossible to enter the cave, now, at night, and during the day it was harder- he could barely get close.

~O~O~O~

They licked her and nipped at her wrists and ankles, trying to remove the shackles. The poison of these- industrial things- seeped into her skin. It made her tired, and she lay down in the back of the cave, in her bed of rock, and they crowded around her. "I'm too tired…let me sleep." They gnawed at her wrists and ankles, trying to save her. "Leave me- sleep- hunt- eat. I will be fine." They growled lowly, "I am too tired to hunt- bring me something fresh, please, but stay far from the tower of dark- it is poison to us, as you see." They whimpered, but left the den as she laid there- only one of her children, remaining. The runt of her little, a weak, small, pale-skinned son. He lay next to her, giving her his warmth, "You mustn't lay next to me. You will be poisoned too." She told him, and he scooted closer to her. "My Averic- I love you no matter how different you are, and I am sorry that I birthed you to be the butt of your siblings' jokes." He nipped her shoulder,

"You're talking like you're dying, Mama." Averic murmured to her, "Why are you still in this form? Why don't you die in our form?" She shook her head and pointed to the shackles. "Who did this to you?"

"A man named Sauron in the black tower- I went out for a walk and he scooped me up and shackles me." She neglected to tell them how roughly he treated her, leaving that part out.

"Maybe he has some sort of- tool- to break your shackles? Would he let us borrow it?"

"Stay away from him, Averic, he is a cold man. He'll capture you too for your hide. He won't offer you a deal that you won't regret, my child." She told him, coughing. "Go hunt like your brothers and sisters."

"…Alright mother. Stay warm." He answered reluctantly, and left the den, his brothers and sisters finding their food in the woods- but Averic flew to the balcony his brother had retrieved their mother from, landing on it stealthily. The archway was big enough for him- but too small for his brothers and sisters, and he slipped in. A man in silvery armor sat in the throne in front of him, a black man next to him and a white wizard to his other hand side. He looked at the man in the throne- he looked like he was in charge- then grabbed the black robbed Grim, and he yelled.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Shut up, Human, I'm not hurting you!" Averic hissed, dropping Grima and putting his foot on top of him, "Listen- my mother is drying because of your metal shackles and collars you put on her wrists and neck! I want you to take them off."

"You're her child?" The wizard asked, and Averic lowered his head,

"I'm only one of hundreds. Is there some tool I can use to take them off?"

"**I will remove them if you bring her back to me and let her stay here." **

"No. Allow me to borrow the tool and give my mother life again." Averic hissed, lowering his foot on Grima who yelped and groaned. "This is a human in your service? Do you not care for him?"

"**No, I don't. Look." **The man said, holding up a small key, **"This is the key to the screws. If I put it in the screws, the shackles and collar can be removed. I just need her here- and she can't leave." **Averic thought about this, though smarter than his brutish and savage siblings, he was not much of a decision maker. He lifted his foot, allowing Grima to squirm away and back to his master's side.

"She…will not be harmed…if she stays here?" Averic questioned, and he shook his head, "Your word that she will not be harmed or forced into anything without her consent, is something I have little trust in- I will take you to our den, you and your key, and you may speak to Mama, but you will come unarmed." He stood and disarmed himself, letting his weapons clatter to the cold floor, in front of his own eyes, and against the wizard's protests. "I see. Get on then." He murmured in somewhat defeat, lowering his neck to let the man on. When he had climbed on, he shot out the window, and shrieked, his brothers and sisters responding from the cave, before he flew in and Sauron's vision went dark.

It was a narrow entrance but gave away to an enormous and spacious cavern that held Drezella at the back, on a flat, long, granite rock, and hundreds of the bat-like creatures that Averic was, but bigger, stronger, and meaner. They hissed and growled as Averic let Sauron down from his neck, and to the floor. "Averic…" His mother murmured, and his brothers threw themselves in front of her, growling. "He holds the key to the screws in your bindings." His siblings hushed and moved away from the man, as he walked forward, making a small, narrow path. Drezella looked at Averic. "I told you- to leave him alone, but you'd rather sign my death in the blood of your own selfish actions, than to listen to me, wouldn't you, Averic?" Her words stung him and made him cringe, and his siblings looked at him with scorn. "Do not look at him in such a way, my children- he was only trying to help, despite my hypocritical words; I wrongly sought to blame someone for my frustration." Averic went over to her and laid his head upon her lap


	2. Chapter 2

Darkest of Darkness

Chapter 2

As her and her children spoke, Sauron awaited her return to his side. "His desire to keep you as a human keeps you as a human?" Their mother and queen, nodded, "He treats you well, when you are a human? Then why not be human? Pretend for him." One of her sons said, and Averic frowned, Drezella listening. "Pretending to be a Human is a disgrace to her! He his in the day, and at night, be our mother." "That's asking much." "Let her do what she wants." "You will fly with us still, yes?" "Of course! She is our mother!" Drezella said nothing, as he children began to fight one another over their own opinions, and Averic looked at her,

"Listen to me." Her children stopped fighting, "I was tricked, yes, but he is only a single mortal man." Her children sneered, "I will find a way around this. It seems if I am desired by someone- my presence- then I can hold a human form. I will work something out."

"Are you saying we leave you to the hands of a HUMAN? They honor nothing, and the one in the tower seems vile and selfish!" One of them hissed, and their mother held up a hand to the largest of her children, and the most violent and hostile of her offspring.

"Mortus, that is enough." She said, "Allow me to feel out the situation, and we will talk more of this." Mortus nodded, obliging to her suggestion, and bowing himself slightly,

"Yes, Queen Mother."

"You are my child- such formalities are not needed." Drezella said, "You speak against me, Mortus, then butter me up to fix the mistakes you make." Her children looked at him, as if he was a wolf in sheep's wool, "Turn on him not, you are all my children and my love for you is all equal, despite any mistakes you make. I must leave now, my dears. Behave while I'm gone." She said as she left the den. Mortus scoffed and Averic frowned.

"You cannot fill in the holes in a wall with butter, but with stone." Averic said, and Mortus threw him a glare, "You should be Satan's steed, instead of our Mother, since your hatred and wrath have little boundaries." Mortus roared at his brother, but flew out of their den, as Averic went to the slab his mother slept, and laid down.

~O~O~O~

Drezella stood next to Sauron, saying as little as possible. While the Overlord spoke loudly to his underlings, she stood next to him, zoning out, still as stone. Mortus was right- the human next to her WAS vile and selfish. Drezella noticed a flicker of movement to her right, and she looked over. An Orc was reaching for her, a strange look in his eyes that she didn't like. This didn't go unnoticed by the man next to her either, who stepped between the orc and herself, grabbing him by the neck. In a quick move, he threw the orc over the side, and he fell into a pile of other orcs. Sauron pulled her to him and glared down at them. **"The next thing that thinks they can touch this girl and get away with it, will have their head on a pike! If you think you can beat me, then come at me, but if you can't, lay not a single limb on this woman." **Sauron thundered, and no one stepped forward, but the orcs cheered. She couldn't comprehend why, though. After, Sauron nudged her back towards his throne room and chambers. He had build a new throne for her, beside his own, filled with lush pillows and blankets, but she never really sat next to him, choosing to stand on the balcony. Occasionally, she would sit in the throne, pleasing Sauron, before she would eventually fall asleep. It was something about the pillows- the strange new softness lulled her faster than her home.

It was hard to stay awake, stay alert. The white wizard looked at her strangely, Grima looked at her with a mix of awe and admiration. Sauron looked upon her as if flowers sprouted from where she last stepped. Her children, looked upon her like how she desired to be looked upon- as a mother and a loved one at that. "I don't like you." The white wizard told her, and she looked at him, Sauron not around as she sat in her small throne,

"I don't believe I hold an opinion for you, Wizard." She answered neutrally, and Sauron returned to his throne, sitting down with a heavy thump.

"You are a demon!" The Wizard told her, thumping a gnarled staff on the floor,

"**Speak to her again in such a way, Saruman, and I'll have your head." **Sauron warned, and the wizard nodded, looking at her,

"You speak to me with such hate in your words- I haven't harmed your family in the past, have I?" She asked, and he shook his head, "Then why?"

"You are a child of the DEVIL!" The Wizard said, but before Sauron could intervene, she stood herself,

"By the Heavens and 9 Hells, the hell I am the child of the Devil! Now you listen here, Wizard. I may not have your staff of power, or your spells, but by the gods I have the strength to kill you whether you desire the embrace of death or not!" She snapped angrily, and the Wizard scowled, "Do not twist your features towards me, you horrid thing, I'll skin you with brute force my fingers have never known!" The Wizard backed off, and she sat back down in the throne. "I now detest you, are you happy, Wizard?" She demanded, and Sauron stared at her, Grima too. She looked at them both, "What?"

"**Tricking you wasn't wrong." **Sauron said, and Grima blushed, "You are the coldest of ice…" He said (a small heart at the end of his sentence). The rest of the day was a blur of drowsiness. Eventually, when Sauron went to eat the feast laid out for him, and assumably herself, she stood and went to the balcony.

"**Where are you going?" **Sauron asked her, and she looked at him, **"Eat with me, tonight." **

"No. My children and I hunt as one. Eat alone, you humans have done so for hundreds of thousands of years." She answered icily, before jumping off the balcony and changing, her children following as she vanished into the night.

"Mother, how was your day being the pet of a human?" Mortus asked, and she whipped around so fast in the air that her cocky son slammed into her, and she grabbed him, and threw him down towards the earth. Mortus roared in surprise, and narrowly escaped being scarred for lift, and lifted himself up into the air and flew next to her once more, "I was wrong to say such a thing, queen Mother, please accept my appology."

"Don't worry, Mortus. As the humans say, 'take everything they say with a hint of salt'." She responded, "Go back to the Den, Mortus, my other children, go hunt." This wasn't good. Mortus flew back to the cave reluctantly, and his mother followed him as his sibilings hunted- waiting outside with their kills as roars filled the air, and Mortus fled the Den. His brothers and sisters rushed in and ate, kissing up to their Mother by sharing portions of their kills with her, so she wouldn't have to hunt. Mortus sat in a field, groaned, and watching a horse run back and forth, toyign with it.

"Why can she not love me in the way she loves everyone else? I try hard to impress her with my wit like Averic, but it gets me no where." He sighed degectedly, before devouring the horse.

"Will Mortus be joining us?" One of her children asked, and she waved a wing at them,

"No. Mortus shall eat alone and sleep alone this night. You all must learn, that our world is a simple one, and sometimes, the world outside of ours is a harsh and cruel one that holds no love for our kind." Their mother said, and they all looked at her with awe, "My children, I shall not bar you from going into the real world, but I must warn you that it is not as simple as ours. We have much in common with Humans, but they desire more. When we desire territory, so we may have food to feed our families, they desire territory to show off their strength and boast to others. When we want shelter for our own children, they desire the biggest, most atrocious palaces to show how wasteful and ungrateful they are of their earth." Their mother said, "We wish only for peace, but as some of you see, they desire war."

"You are beside someone who wants war too, Mama." One of them voiced stuppidly,

"Yes, but my Child, I am the force that keeps them from going to war with us. They may be weak, but they are clever, and they will kill us in more ways than we can think of in the morning." Her children whined and gave low growls, "Don't worry, Since some of you are their steeds and since I have made an alliance with them, they will not harm us."

"Let's howl for mama!" One of them said, and a chorus of happy shrieks filled the night air. Eventually, she returned to the tower, unwillingly, but returned none the less. Sauron awaited her in his throne, staring at the balcony- now her.

"**Think you took long enough?" **He asked, and she narrowed her eyes,

"I can go for much longer if you desire to keep up such a childish and jealous act as you are now." She told him, turning to the balcony, "I'd much rather sleep in my bed than yours."

"**Your **_**bed?**_** Do you mean that slab of polished, cold, granite? You'd rather sleep there than the lush bed I offer to you here?" **Sauron questioned. He didn't understand. His family must be dead.

"My children and family- we are all one family, one herd, one being. I care little for what I must sleep on, but as long as I am with them, then it doesn't matter to me." She answered, frowning, and touching her chest, "I, do not live for myself. I live for my kind."

"**Heh. How noble of you. There are others who can take your place."**

"You and your race have seen to it that I am the last Mother. You've killed my sisters. Does me being the last Mother make you happy?" She asked bitterly. Those were memories she'd rather not relive. That reminded her- she should bring gifts to the elves soon. Sauron followed her as she vanished into the bedroom he had told her to sleep in when she slept beside him. He played with her hair as she undressed, the screams of her sisters filled her head as they were slaughtered by Humans.

When they were all born, there had been 12 of them. Now, only Drezella lived. If it had not been for those Elves, then she would be with her sisters. A fate she had despised and hated when it was first given to her, but the Elves calmed her rage and she accepted it. Stupid, tree-hugging, flower-kissing, pansy Elves.

She pulled on the new nightgown and tied it up in the front. Sauron was talking to her- asking her questions about her origins, she believed. She wasn't paying much attention to him. "I will not speak to you of such a topic." She said bluntly, "Continue, if you wish, but your words fall on deaf ears." She told him, pulling back the covers to the bed and laying down. Sauron disarmed himself, slipping out of the armor he wore and into the bed next to her.

"**Then that's a topic we won't talk about. Don't worry, I'll protect you, since you're an endangered species." **He said it as if he'd be happy to kill her. Bastard. **"Can you pleasure a man with this human body of yours?"** She glanced at him crossly, before looking away,

"I'm unsure of that, but I'm sure your children would come out like you- twisted and monstrous." She hissed,

"**Who is the real monster? Me, and Overlord who wants nothing but loyalty and obediance, or the Queen of the Fell Beasts, who takes the form of a Human to seduce men?" **He asked her and she had nothing to say back. He was the wrong one here, but when he said it like that, then she was the bad guy. Drezella ignored Sauron's kisses, **"Why do ignore me? I keep the orcs from you, my Wizard tells me to kill you, but I do not, so why do you always give me the cold shoulder?" **She turned to him,

"Is that what you want of me? Bragging rights and sex?" She asked, "Then take your fill of them both, but keep your sword away from me and my children." He chuckled, and kissed her sternum, pushing down the strings of the clothes over it to do so, but untied them with his fingers.

"**I shall do so then. You'll never desire another partner once you've had me, Drezella." **She laid there, staring at the ceiling, trying to think of something else to take her mind off of what was going on.

~O~ Next Morning ~O~

Drezella opened her eyes slowly to the morning glare in the bedroom from a small window. She sat up, looking around. Sauron no where in sight. She set her feet on the cold floor, and took the sheets for her made-shaft dress, and glided around the bed like a ghost, her foot falls making so noise on the floor as she tied the sheets around her. she looked into the hall, looking both ways. The Wizard was standing watch, and she narrowed her eyes. She put her leg out, pulling back the sheets to show flesh, and he look the bait by looking. Thus, she punched him in the face, knocking him out cold, and she stood over him. "Deflect my fist my ass, Wizard, your staff is a decoration." She hissed under her breath as she dragged him into the bedroom, threw his unconscious body on the bed, and threw the comforter over him, propping him on his side to look like her. "Perfect feminine figure." She snickered and slipped into the hall.

Grima, was on the staircase, tailign Sauron down. She pulled the door closed, and went to the balcony, stepping onto the railing, and whistled a sweet song. Mortus looked up, and his raider gave a sharp tug on his reigns, as he looked at the balcony from below. with a shriek, Mortus wrentched his reigns free, and shot into the air, floating above the balcony. "Mortus- will yu help me?"

"Will you forgive me?"

"Yes." she smiled, and he lowered himself to her, and she hopped off the railing and onto his wing, yelping, and pulled herself onto the saddle on his back, putting the sheets under and between her legs, "Sorry that I must rely on you, Mortus, it's only for a little while." Mortus short forward,

"It's fine. I'm happy that I'm having my turn to be relied on- after so many long years." Mortus answered sweetly, "Where are we going?"

"Drop me off at the den, and let me change from these sheets to a dress, then I will call your brothers and sisters to fly with me. Those chained with these leather saddles will have to stay- I'm sorry."

"I don't see it the way you do, mother. I think of this as you charging us with the responsibility of keeping an eye on things while you are away." she smiled at Mortus. "forgive me, but my wit is not like Averic's."

"Everyone has a different type of thinking, and your wit is just a sharp." She complimented him as she touched down at the den, before flying off and she slipped into the den, her children looking at her as she dropped the sheets and pulled on a dress Averic had laid on the slate of granite. To give them the illusion she was with them. She clapped her hands, but she didn't need to since she already had their attention. "Wake up, my darlings. Change of Plan." Her Children dropped down from the ceiling and landed on the ground around her, "Now, I'm not strong enough to change back, but I don't need to for this journey. If you're not up to the task, then stay here and protect the den for those who come with me. It will be a long journey, but, I'm still sick and there is only one type of person who can help me." Her Children fidgeted uncomfortably,

"Half should go with Mama, half should stay here- keep orc out of den." One suggested, and she nodded,

"This is fine, but I'll need someone to charade as me while I'm gone. I was a fourth of you who come with me, to go get gifts for our friends- and I'll need to grab my cloak." With that, they were off. 3/4ths of her children left the den- 1/4th to get gifts and the other half to clear a straight way through for their mother. She pulled out a sterling white cloak and wrapped it about herself, drawing it from the small oak closet of her robes that they would wash in the clean river every so often.

"Why do you want to journey there?" Averic asked, helping her dress, "Were- your brooch, mama." He said, and she smiled, accepting the brooch.

"Don't ask me why- we do so every year, and that I still have the poison in my system from the humans' industrial toys." Drezella said, and Averic looked at her, "They are creatures like us- creatures of the land. The Nature around us nourish us both. They may have some ideas how the industrial things cannot effect me." Averic nodded.

"It's a long shot, though, mama."

Drezella put the broach on her cloak, "It's a long shot, but if it works, then the alliance can be broken and the Humans will have no hold over us." Averic tilted his head, "Last night- I learned that Humans desire only several things: power, bragging rights, and children."


	3. Chapter 3

Cast:

_**Drezella: **_Queen of the Fell Beasts. Able to disguise herself as a human, but is a large, Crimson Fell Beast, when in her normal form. The last 'Mother' of her kind.

_**Averic: **_The weakest of Drezella's children, and smallest, but despite this he's a genius. Willing to help anyway possible. Unknowingly made a verbal contract to hand his mother over to Sauron, when she was on the verge of death.

_**Mortus: **_The biggest, strongest, and most violent of Drezella's children. Hates Humans with an undying passion. Despises how a 'mere human conned his mother' and would rather kill Sauron with his own jaws than let another kill him. His name means 'Death'.

Darkest of Darkness

Chapter 3

The Fell Beast touched down- as the rest of them did, and their mother stepped off, her hood up. One of them dropped a large bag on the ground, as she walked off, into the woods, leaving them all behind. It was a journey only she could take, and her children laid down and waited patiently. The fallen leaves didn't let out any crisp, fresh crunches beneath her. She stepped upon them, but she did not break them, and she walked, vanishing from their view, until an Elf approached her.

"State your name and business." The Elf said bluntly, and she looked at him.

"My name is Drezella. I am here to see your Lord." She said, and the elf's ears twitched,

"Yes, of course, this way." The Elf said, bowing, and leading the way, the journey was of silence and she kept her hands clasped and her head bowed. "We're here." She looked up, the elf vanishing, a silver-haired one standing in front of her. The male elf smiled, opening his arms slightly,

"Drezella. Welcome back." He greeted, and she bowed deeply to him, "No need for formalities." She stood at his words and smiled,

"I brought gifts, they are just outside, with my children." She smiled, and he nodded, "I wanted to ask something of you, forgive me for asking so much, Lord Celeborn." Celeborn waved his hand dismissively,

"You asking a favor of me is something that surprised me and enlightens me, Drezella. Come, walk with me." He looked at some by standing elves, "Could you go collect her gifts?" They bowed and left, as she stepped up to walk beside him, "What is this favor?"

"Orcs work in the industrial ages, making metal, iron, and other things that dirty the air in which my family and I stay now." She explained, walking the polished halls of Celeborn's kingdom with him, "Recently- I was the victim of being imprisoned by such savage technology. The iron made me weak and drained me of my life- I was on the verge of death just a week or two ago." She said, stopping, and Celeborn stopped, looking at her, as she moved her cloak aside and pulled up her sleeved, dark markings in her wrists where the shackles were.

"This was done to you?" Celeborn asked, gently taking her wrists and looking at them.

"Yes. My neck and ankles too." She said, and Celebron frowned, "As you see, I am in my human body. Recently, I've discovered that, if someone wants me to be in a human body, I may transform between this body and my own as I wish. Sauron, is the one who desires me." His eyes widened.

"Sauron?" He said with calm distaste, as if the name left a bad taste in his mouth. "And you oblige?" She showed him a ring,

"In a moment of weakness, he slipped this ring onto my finger. According to him, we are wed. I was forced to make an alliance with him- for the protection of my children." She continued ot walk and he continued as well. "I'm sorry to trouble you, but, I am in a state of distress."

"I understand- such a fury of evens that you are not familiar with." Celeborn agreed, looking at her, "Do not hold back. Continue."

"I-I feel weak and I have troubles changing right now- just today. I think there is still iron in my system. If there is a way you can help remove it, I would like assistance, or someway where I can be impervious to it. I know it is much to ask, but if my sisters still lived I wouldn't mind." Celeborn put a hand on her shoulder, and they stopped once more.

"Bathe in the blessed river. It's healing properties may help." He told her, "Visit Galadriel if you have time, she maybe able to help you further than I can. Stay as long as you want, Drezella. You may not be an Elf, but you are family here. Make yourself comfortable and enjoy your stay. Your children are my children," As she spoke, he pulled his hands back slowly and touched his chest, "Anything of mine is yours." She smiled, "your sisters were always warm to us, and you're all like your mother. I know that if we ever sought refuge, you would open your home to me and my people."

"I wouldn't hesitate a moment if such a thing happened. My home now is small for my family, but there is more than enough room for you and your people." Drezella promised, "My children await on just the outside of your borders. They will stay there, and will not cross."

"Tell them to come. Let them bathe." Celeborn said, and she blinked,

"I will bring one in- my other children have gotten violent and protective over the years." She said, and whistled a song, "You haven't met my children, have you?" she asked, and Celeborn shook his head, before Averic landed in a courtyard in front of them. "This is Averic- he's the runt of my litter, but he's very clever." Drezella said, and went over to Averic, petting him, and Averic purred, looking at the Elf King.

"Good Afternoon. My name is Averic." Averic greeted, bowing his head.

"You should be proud of your hide, Averic." Celeborn praised him, and Averic grinned, and Drezella smiled happily, affectionately stroking his head.

"He is a very handsome one." She agreed, and he covered his face bashfully with his wings. "Don't hide, Averic, this is one of the Elves that took me in and helped me when I needed help the most." Averic stepped forward,

"Thank you. We owe you our lives for helping Mama." Averic said, bowing as deeply as he could, before lowing balance and falling over. "If we didn't Mama, if she hadn't be helped, none of us would be around." Celeborn smiled,

"We take credit for nothing. Help your mother disrobe and bathe in the river, Averic. Hopefully, the purity of the water shall assist her plight." Celeborn said, "Drezella, you know where to find me." She bowed and was left to her son, turning, and walking to the river.

~O~ Mordia ~O~

"Master Sauron, I don't see your wife anywhere." Grima said, and Sauron walked past him, into the bedroom. "Good idea, master, she may still be asleep!" Sauron threw back the covers, and Saruman laid there. He had, unfortunately, just awoken from being knocked out. "Oh? Saruman?" In a flash of rage, Sauron grabbed the wizard and angrily threw him out of the room and into the hall, and he hit the wall before falling down on the ground.

"**Where is she?" **Sauron demanded, and Saruman got to his feet shakily, _**"Where is Drezella?"**_

"My Lord Sauron, I saw little myself! I saw a flash of her leg, and I blacked out." The Wizard sputtered, but his honest answer only angered the Overlord.

"**What good are you if you can't keep an eye on a girl while I'm busy? I didn't ask you to restrain her, just keep an EYE on her! USELESS FOOL!" **Sauron spat angrily, and went to the balcony, **"WRAITH RIDERS! Find my wife, NOW!"** He ordered, and the fell beasts looked up. They exchanged wary glances as their riders mounted.

"Mortus! What are we to do? We must fly over at one time or another!" One of Mortus's sisters hissed with worry, and Mortus let out an earth quaking shriek, hoping it would reach where ever his other brethren were. They leap into the air.

The shriek reached the other ones, and they hissed and slipped into the elves' woods, hiding from the all-seeing eye of the sky. They laid down, on the ground completely, and gently shook the trees. The loosest of the autumn leaves fell over them, and they masterfully blended in with the forest floor. Their brothers flew over them, on the orders of the wraiths they now obeyed, hiding whose side they were on. Seeing so sight, they left, and the awaiting fell beasts stayed low and quiet, some falling asleep. Mortus fought against his wraith rider, flying to the right when the rider angrily tugged the reigns to the left. Eventually, Mortus let the rider have his way and went to the left, but flew at a fast rate, and bucked every once in a while to piss off the wraith on his back.

"**Find me another bat hawk to ride. I'll look for her myself since I can't rely on those around me to do so!" **Sauron growled, Grima and Saruman winced and lowered their heads. Mortus heard this, and attacked his wraith, throwing him to the earth and flew over to the balcony, floating their, waiting for Sauron to board. And he fell for the carefully laid trap by jumping from the balcony, right into Mortus's saddle. **"Stop delaying and fly." **Mortus shrieked again, and shot forward.

~O~O~O~

Drezella looked up from the river, hearing the shrieks, frowned and covered herself up. She wadded to the shore and climbed out, Averic rising his head, and offering her a dress that an elf had placed on his back for her. She took in and pulled it on, "Your siblings are making a ruckus…" Averic looked at her,

"Your ears in here cannot hear the battle screams?" Averic asked, and she shook her head sadly, "The trees do block it out very well. Its faint for me. Sauron realized you weren't there and ordered those of us under him to search high and low for you. Mortus is taking control and tricked Sauron to ride him. Those of us at the border have taken cover in the forest floor, under a blanket of leaves and wait patiently." Drezella looked away.

"I was blessed with more time than I originally thought I had." Drezella said, pulling on her cloak,

"How do you feel, Mama?" Averic asked, and she rolled her neck, a series of cracks could be heard.

"Much better- as if a great weight has been lifted." She responded, "I no longer feel weak, but I shall ask the Lady of the Court if she can help me further. I only wish I could stay longer- I've very much to share with them." Drezella said softly, and Averic frowned, "Next time, we shall visit longer." She said, walking through the halls, and folding his wings, Averic half-galloped after her.

"Can you change? Change instead." Averic said, and she shook her head,

"These halls are big enough for you, my son, but I'd ruin them." She told him. "When I lived here, I was never allowed in the halls in my natural form. I find tranquility just looking at them." She laughed and Averic didn't understand the joke, but kept on her heels anyways. "Mother of the Willow, Lady of the Golden Wood," Drezella sang softly, "Elf Queen, where do you hide? You and your gazing waters." A woman tilted her head up- another elf- but she was taller than any elf woman Averic has seen so far. "Hair that captures the light of the two trees with silver in between, Lady Galadriel is the fairest of them all, magic mirror and all." Drezella smiled back, "Good afternoon, Mother of the Willow."

"Hmm, a name I had forgotten." The woman said, and Averic hid behind his mother- hid his head, and ways, "Who is this?"

"One of my sons, Averic." Drezella greeted, "Averic, this is Lady Galadriel, the wife of Lord Cereborn." Averic dipped his head,

"How do you do, Lady Galadriel?" He asked, and she smiled,

"I've been pleasant, thank you." Galadriel said, and looked at Drezella, "I don't believe I can help you further. The River has helped you greatly already, and you are immune. Thank you for the gifts, by the way, very lovely." Drezella bowed deeply,

"Thank you, Lady Galadriel. I promise, the next time I visit, I will stay longer." Drezella said and Galadriel smiled,

"A visit we will look forward to- all of us. Next time, bring your family. The elf children like to play on them as if they are horses." Galadriel laughed, and Drezella laughed too,

"I'm fine with them sliding down my back, but my children are skittish and now familiar with other life forms. Bless the Two Trees is they don't think the children are enemies and buck the poor dears off!" The two ladies laughed, Averic smiling.

"I must go- that Overlord is causing a panic amongst my children." Drezella said, and changed forms, letting her wings unfurl and Averic stood up, shooting into the air and gently manuvering himself through the tree tops, to not damage them. His mother followed. Averic darted out ahead of her, to scout out, as she vanished into the clouds, and he shrieked to her when it was all clear, before she dared lower herself.

"**I see you, Fell Beast Queen." **Drezella whipped around in mid-air, Mortus in front of her and Saruon in the saddle on his back. Mortus bowed his head to her. Drezella beated her wings to keep her afloat, but bowed back, **"A clever trick- filling your place in bed with my wizard, and leaving almost no traces of your being there. Now, come back, and I'll over look all of this." **Drezella narrowed her eyes,

"You hold no power over me any longer, Sauron. Mortus, brace thyself." His mother growled, before shrieking loudly, and her hidden children shot out from the forest floor and attacked the rider on Mortus's back. With a surprised roar, Mortus flew backwards, but her children persisted and pushed forward, eventually, knocking Sauron out of the saddle. He yelled as he fell, and Mortus shook himself. Drezella dipped down and grabbed Sauron in her talons, raising herself. "I will take you, and your iron, and banish you to your own land." She roared, and tossed him to her children. They enjoyed tossing him back and forth between them, 1000 feet in the air, as they flew back to the black tower.

"**Stop this immediately!" **Sauron called to Drezella, as her children played hot potato with him giddily.

"Why should I?" Drezella snapped angrily back at him, "I could drop you now and no one would save you." She hissed, and one of her children help Sauron. "Speak to me no more, I am Drezella, the queen of the Fell Beasts now." Her child shot forward to the black tower, and roughly dropped Sauron on his side, on the balcony. He got to his feet, as Drezella hovered over the scene of her children trying to free their brethren from the enslavement of the Overlord's forces.

"**We had an alliance!" **Sauron yelled, and Drezella looked over at him stoically.

"Yes- until I found a way to over come your iron bindings. As long as I survive, my children will grow stronger." She told him, "The Alliance is over." A small trinket, fell at his feet, "Take your ring back. It holds me no longer."

"**Wait! Let the Fell beasts my riders ride stay here, and I shall compensate you!" **Her free children stopped and looked at her. **"Name your price, and I shall pay, Queen Drezella." **She grabbed him and shook him,

"What makes u think I want your currency? I have no use for it! The only payment we accept is that which is in blood!" She roared, and threw him back down, "Finish, my children, and we will leave."

"Where will we go, Mama?" One of her children asked, and she shook her head, going to the stable, and slamming her body into it, shattering one of the doors, and her encaged daughter flew out on wings of freedom. "We don't have a kingdom anymore- the humans ruined it." Drezella stopped,

"Take as much polished rock as you can, my children! We will steal from them as they have stolen from us! We will rebuild our kingdom from their black granite!" They all grabbed large chucks of granite, and flew off. Drezella grabbed a large load as well, "To our home!" Her children shrieked in delight, and Sauron yelled 'after her', but even the fell beasts under his command, shook their riders and followed their mother. The ones guarding the den, grabbed granite, and abandoned the den, flying off as the sun dipped submissively to night fall, they vanished as the night canvas appeared in the sky.

~O~ The Ruins of Gashvudal, the Fell Beast Kingdom. ~O~

The Fell Beast relaxed and rested, some exploring the grounds of te ancient home, long forgotten. Drezella put a soft, fleshy hand on one of the columns that still stood. "Look at what they've done to the Palace that was once my home, my children. It is nothing but rubble now." She said sadly, Mortus and Averic looking around.

"Mother, we can't reconstruct this alone." Averic said, "We don't have tools to polish the rough granite." She looked at her knowingly, "I hear that dwarfs are fantastic builders. Maybe, we can ask them for help?"

"They take ale for currency. We won't be able to pay them unless we produce liquor strong enough to put them to sleep for centuries." Their mother said, walking the vegetation-lined remnants of the once beautiful halls.

"We have very many architect-interested brothers and sisters- if provided with guidance and tools, then, we may just yet rebuild this palace to infinite glory." Mortus said, "All we need is information, and a guiding hand. Maybe you can ask dwarfs to show you their building techniques in your human body, and collect information from the other races?"

"This is a valid suggestion. I will do my best." She jogged up the moss-littered steps of a long forgotten staircase, and turned to her children. "SONS AND DAUGHTERS!" Her children looked at her, "We will rebuild out kingdom of Gashvudal! Lend me your strength and patience, and our kingdom will grow into a formidable one!" They shrieked happily, jumping up and down.

Like the Phoenix, their home would be reborn soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: 'Mortus' is supposed to be 'Mortis' and will now be so. It means 'death' in latin.)

Darkest of Darkness

Chapter 4

Drezella looked over the blue prints of the buildings of Dorith, Celeborn and Galadriel next to her, and she carefully analyzed them. "Your blueprints are very sophisticated- I'm having trouble understanding things if I just quickly scan them over without reading carefully." She said, pointing to a buttress, "This buttress, how did you construct it? Did you mold the arch from the marble before, or just build it along with bars to hold the position?"

"I believe it was molded before it was placed." Celeborn commented, his wife thinking about it, and Drezella nodded in understanding.

"I see! The slightest miscalculation is the biggest mistake." She commented, turning the page, looking it over, her eyes dancing over the page as she mentally saved everything as numbers and equations with almost no solutions. Her photographic memory was perfect for things like this, but she made a quick sketch of the plans anyways, just to refresh herself when she took them back to her children.

"You are building something, Drezella?" Galadriel inquired, and she nodded deftly,

"I am rebuilding Gashvudal- from the ground up. It will be a daunting task, my my family and I will have some place to come home to."

"Gashvudal was destroyed…" Celeborn said, looking up, as if trying to remember something, "Around the same time you and your sisters were…fighting."

"Yes, our home was destroyed in the process. I will rebuild it with granite and diamond dust, to keep it strong. I have the granite already, but I'm inexperienced in cutting the granite." Drezella said, turning the page and writing down more, and turned another page. Galadriel looked at her notes,

"You don't draw sketches, but mathematical equations?" Galadriel asked curiously, and Drezella nodded.

"I'll draw sketches on paper later. I need measurements and mass weights first. In exchange for sharing these with me, what could I give you two?" Drezella asked, and Celeborn thought about it,

"How about a tour of your home when it's finished?" Celeborn offered, "I'd like to see how you use this information."

"That can be arranged." Drezella promised, ad Galadriel slipped a few flowers into her hair, which Galadriel has braided in a long side braid that went to her hip.

"I heard that Gashvudal held flowers that grow no where else. I'd like to see them- the flowers of Gashvudal." Galadriel said, and Drezella smiled,

"Yes. I will see if some still grow and try to cultivate them." Drezella smiled, and gently rolled up the plans, handing them back to Celeborn, "Thank you for your hospitality. It may take a while, but I will try to help the process along." She said, and bowed to them both, "You mentioned something about an alliance?"

~O~O~O~

"Welcome back, Mother." Mortis greeted, "How was your trip?"

"Beneficial." Drezella answered, Her children working, "What's going on?"

"Averic and I went to the Dwarf Realms and watched them work. We came back and told everyone else how they did it, and we were waiting for you for the measurements. Right now, some sisters and brothers are digging for Diamonds, and others are digging Catacombs for our kind. Some are collecting the rubble and seeing what they can salvage from it- even remaking columns again." Drezella awed at her children's' resourcefulness, a proud parent. "We can't find anything to hold them together, but we're using vines from the ground floor and the dark trees around us." Averic added, and she smiled, holding her notes,

"The elves designed are elegant and magnificent, but we shall alter them. I believe we may have to send a small squadron back the Black Tower. They are industrial, but we can learn from them their secrets of binding things together. Mortis, take 4 or 5 of your fastest siblings, and depart as soon as possible. Don't attack, no matter what, and stay out off sight, I don't care if you have to stay high in the skies." Mortis nodded, and barked at his brothers and sisters. For shot into the air, before he did, "MORTIS!" He looked down at his mother, "Don't get yourself tailed or followed at ANY cost! If they get within our borders- you can slaughter them freely." Mortis sneered and nodded, before the team flew off. Drezella gave the notes to Averic, "Study these- memorize them- We'll need them." She told him, "I'm going to make sure your brother doesn't get into trouble." She said, changing forms, and flew off. She rested herself low, on a mountain summit, making herself hidden. Her son and his team landed far below, and stayed low, taking the same course of action as their mother.

The darkness of the night and the dimness of the orc torched worked to their advantage. Drezella looked down, a look out tower below her, and white stones around her. She gently rubbed the thin flesh of her wings on the white stones, letting them leave chalky remnants, and while the guard wasn't looking, draped a wing over one side of the out poster's windows, and when he looked at her wing, covered the other side. A fake night sky would be better to her children's advantage, as she observed quietly. After a few hours, her Children lifted into the air- and that's when they were spotted. A catapult flung a large bolder at her children- then two more. Mortis shrieked at his siblings, who accepted his words and flew away, and Mortis caught a boulder and threw it back. Another came from his side and Drezella shot out and grabbed the boulder, launching it back and saving Mortis.

"Stop getting into trouble, Mortis!" She screeched, and swatted a boulder away with her wing, kicking her son, "What are you stalling for? GO!" Mortis wobbled, before flying off. Drezella batted away more boulders, until search lights were put on her, and she dived out of their glare and into the night.

~O~ Gashvudal ~O~

"We were silent- I don't know what went wrong!" Mortis yelled, and his mother hissed at him, making Mortis lower his head.

"Nevermind that. Were you all able to see how they worked?"

"Yes- they melted things and put it in metal pots, before pouring the melted liquid into a mold or onto something and threw water on it to cool it." Mortis reported, and she nodded.

"We'll need to steal one of their melting pots- I'll melt the rubble and we'll use it to keep things together." Drezella calculated, and Mortis bowed. "This place once held a healing spring for our kind. A sort of lake. Find it and we shall bathe in it to heal ourselves. Drezella said, grabbing a piece of granite, "Mortis, show me how the dwarves worked tomorrow. Until then, everyone in the catacombs underneath our land, we shall sleep for now."

"We have not finished them-" Averic said, and Drezella shook her head, pointing to a mountain just behind all the rubble. In the mountain, were two doors that held two large rings. On the doors, was a picture of a wyvern, curled around a shield. "The old catacombs?"

"Yes. We will sleep there for now." She answered, getting in the air and gliding over, grabbing one of the rings with her talons and tugging. She rapidly beat her wings, and tugged harder, before the door let up, and creaked open. Her children flooded in, and she slipped into the sacred ground of her home, which had been blocked by humans and they were barred from when their home was destroyed, a column having fallen upon the doors and closed them. With her children's cleaning, the column had been moved, and the air inside was rank with musk and the smell of death. Drezella slipped in herself, and Mortis closed the door, before curling up for sleep, and their mother laid in the middle of the large first chamber, her children laying around, under, and on top of her, for her warmth.

"Mama." Averic said, and she grunted, "What shall we do?"

"Rebuild this once great kingdom to its full glory, my son, so that we may have both fortress for battle and place to sleep." She responded, poking her head out of the pile up of sleeping fell beasts around her.

"I see. What about…him?" Averic questioned, and his mother shook her head,

"We will build a kingdom to keep people like him out." She remarked, and closed her eyes, Averic laying down for sleep as well.

~O~ Elsewhere, Next Morning ~O~

"**She was here last night! The Spot lights catch a glimpse of her."** Sauron yelled, slamming his fist down on the arm of his throne, the throne next to his, empty, **"I don't care what it takes, I want her in this throne next to mine!"** The Wizard frowned,

"She ran away from you, my Lord Sauron, she is a traitor. The woman has no interest in you." Saruman told his Master, who groaned and shook his head. Grima was at the balcony, looking out, "Grima, get away from there!"

"Fell Beasts are stealing from us, Master!" Grima interjected, and Sauron went over to the balcony. Indeed, There was a pack of eight of them- a red one and 7 others. The red one dove into one of the dungeons that made the orc's weapons. It shrieked, and the others dove in, before they flew out with a smelter. "They're taking- a smelter?" Grima asked, and Sauron cupped his hands over his mouth,

"**Drezella! Steal from me not, but bargain with me in exchange for what you desire." **He called, and the red fell beast didn't even glance his way- they just flew off. **"Follow her, fools!" **A few orcs got on hyena-like beasts, and chased after the Red Fell Beast and her children carrying the smelter- before a flush of other Fell Beasts fell upon the pursuers and tore them to ribbons, grabbing some of the hyena beasts and taking them with them. **"Damn it!" **A fell beast appeared in front of him, and grabbed Sauron, but Grima jumped on the foot that grabbed his master, in a moment of fearlessness. The Fell beast screeched, but grabbed him in his other talon, and flew off.

Eventually, they all landed in a meadow, to rest. The Hyena's the fell beasts had kidnapped, happily sat and awaited direction, strangely obedient. The fell beasts screeched among one another, and at one point, Sauron slipped from the grasp of the talons that held him, and ran towards the Red fell beast. It flickered out of view, before Sauron was blinded and so was Grima. Talons didn't attack their eyes- but pieces of cloth. Their wrists were tied together, and they were set on the backs of the hyenas. The furred beasts were nudged into motion, and the two were bound to the saddles so they wouldn't fall, and couldn't guide the monsters as they galloped after something, going somewhere.

"Master, I'm scared!" Grima yelled to Sauron, who snapped grumpily, 'shut up'.

When the blindfold was removed, Sauron was in a large, circular room, sitting on a cold floor. In front of him, Drezella sat, legs crossed, hands on her knees, eyes closed, meditating. The torches around the room provided enough light for the room, but didn't touch the darkness of the three passage ways behind her. **"Drezella…"**

"Don't say my name just to say it. Follow it with something. Or don't and keep coming off stupid." She said coldly, not opening her eyes, the flowers in her hair swayed gently, although there was no wind here.

"**Why did you run from my home?" **

"I needed to heal myself from the torture you put me through. I have responsibilities- I can't just screw around." She said, opening her eyes and standing up,

"**You kidnapped me to see me?" **He asked eagerly, almost happily, but she glared down at him, **"…I suppose not."**

"Looks like for once, you got something right."

"**Come back with me- stay with me, Drezella. I can give you anything you want- anything at all."**

"I wouldn't if I could!" She yelled at him angrily, "I'm a mother and you have yourself to think about- I have children to protect and provide for! If I die, they die too! Your life is one of war- ours is of survival. You have no part in our life and we have no part in yours. We are two sides of the same coin, yes, but we are both parallel lines that were never meant to intersect. You'll stay here until- well- until I come back." she said, laughed at him, before kicking him and leaving the room, shutting the heavy door behind him. Sauron sat up, hands tied behind his back with chains, and grunted.

"**I want her." **He chuckled, before looking around, **"Hm. Ominous…" **He got to his feet, and went to the door and tried to open it my slamming into it. It didn't even splinter or dent, nor did it budge. She was a fell beast, of course she had the strength to open such a heavy door. He listened closely and could hear faint sounds of scratching- maybe digging? And Shrieks. Sauron looked around and stared at the three passageways.

~O~O~O~

"When do we let the Necromancer out, Mama?" One of the children by the door asked, only two there by the doors. Drezella looked over, pausing from melting the columns in the smelter with her fire.

"You don't. The catacombs need to be cleaned- let him clean them." She responded, and blew fire back into the smelter. None of her children could breathe fire as she could. Only she. It was to help her keep her nests warm to hatch her children They had all decided on the look of their kingdom- their new home. You could only enter from the sky, they chose, but you could see it from outside, and it would look as if you could enter but by a gate.

The spring her children had unearthed, would flow through it- but if their home needed be fortress, gates would be dropped to stop the river from flowing inside, and the river would flow around their palace instead. Granite and Glass. A Palace for them, that would be the strongest of glass and the shiniest of granite. Diamonds could not be melted like sand for glass, but they would be put into the structures to support them. There was to be a granite 'canopy' over their palace- the top of which, the only entrance in aside from the river, but would be some type of heavy defense, they hand chosen, only to be pulled open by either brute force to mechanics.

They had yet to decide.

As they spoke, the buildings were being constructed as more sand was brought to be melted into glass. Some of them said dwarfs mechanics could open the sky light, from the inside of their new planned home. As long as Sauron was locked up in the catacombs, behind doors only those strong enough could open, then he could not ruin the construction of their home. Drezella refused to have anything to do with Sauron, only caring that their home be build quickly and then finalized. In secrecy, they wanted a chamber of grandness for their mother- a statue of her as well. Maybe the statue was a bit much, but windows of stained glass with stories in them would be a wanted addition.

"I deserve no such glamour- I am a Queen, but I am a Mother first. I live to protect you all." Drezella said, as she rejected their ideas. "There isn't a day that I wish for the weight of wasteful fanciness. I'd rather have a gown of the bones of our enemies, than a gown of silk or lace." Mortis frowned, and his mother rested her throat as a fire burned under the smelter. He grabbed a chunk of meat and roasted it to perfection in the flames, before going to the catacombs of Old and slipping in to Sauron.

"I've brought you food, Human." Mortis grunted, Sauron looking back, and Mortis set the foot down, slashing his bindings with a clawed finger, "Eat. I roasted it."

"**You speak?" **

"Our screeched get annoying, even to us sometimes. Our Mother has taught me and my brother Averic, the tongue of man. My Mom rests now, thus, I roasted meat for you from her fire under the smelter." Mortis said, "Will you eat?"

"**I want to see your mother." **Sauron said, and Mortis nodded,

"I know. We ALL know. She knows too, but she busies herself with- other things. We has no time for you, Human. We keep you here to keep you out of the way so that our plans will go smoothly. You are of no use to use, aside from cleaning the catacombs. Get to it then."

"**I'm a Lord- I won't do such a disgraceful task. Show me your mother." **Sauron snapped, and Mortis shook his head,

"I will be your battle horse to war, but until you're needed, you will not leave these catacombs. You will die here, if Mom wills it. Those doors behind us? They can only be opened by someone strong enough to open them- they were made for us in mind." Mortus said simply, "I'm leaving now, good luck."


	5. Chapter 5

The Darkest of Darkness

Chapter 5

"So- glass is made by melting sand. Then, we add diamond dust to make it stronger?" Grima nodded as Drezella repeated what she had just learned. "…I see. Alright, my children, take tarps with you and get as much sand as you can and bring it back for the smelter. We'll melt it, put it in the mold, and put the glass in."

"Your fortress will be a splendid one." Grima said, trying to butter her up,

"Throw this one in the Catacombs with his master." Drezella said, and three fell beasts took him away. "I'm not building a fortress, I'm building a home. We must make the mold- with out their sovereign, the orcs won't harm us, so let's build a mold of their industry, take the glass we will use to protect our family, our children, our brothers, our sisters, and put it in the slides that were left for the glass." She ordered, and a good portion of her children vanished, as she sat down in a corner of the large room her children had secretly molded out for her throne room. They told her when it was done, and she could do nothing about it. She sighed and covered her face, tired from the work.

"Mother, you've been over working yourself. Sleep." Averic begged, Mortis next to him, "Please!"

"Indeed, you have been giving forth more effort than you can afford." Mortis added, and she shook her head. "Do you think this is funny? Your children worry about your health behind your back."

"Don't lecture me, child." She said sharply, before Averic snapped a collar around her neck, and Mortis grabbed her, "HEY!" In her human form, she had no way of fighting back. It seemed she's become herself at night and human during the day

"Keep the Catacomb doors open!" Mortis yelled, and his brothers did so, before he threw their mother in there. She yelled and rolled down the pathway and came to a stop, "We'll come get you in a few hours, Mother." Mortis told her, and the doors to the catacomb were closed as she got to her feet, grunting. Stupid human form! She reached up and tried to pull the collar off in everyway possible but it refused to come off. A dominion collar, huh? She had to admit…she taught her children well. The Dominion stone of their ancestors was enough to restrain a fell beast without causing harm to them. Good thing only Fell beasts knew where it could be found.

She got to her feet and remembered how to navigate the catacombs, since she used to play here with her sisters. Where were the stone coffins that her and her sisters had hidden through out this place? She walked down the right hall and the torches lit around her, smothering themselves out when she walked past. Sauron went back to the main room, catching a glimpse of her, running after her but she walked too fast. She came to a stop as she stopped ahead of him, in front of a door with a circle of different colored gems embedded in the two doors, just in front of her. Wyverns circled and arched all over the door's surface, decoratively. She reached forward, her hands shaking before she rested them on the orbs. There were 8. She pressed the South, north west, south west, west, north east, south east, north, and then east. The doors slid open on silent gears and well-oiled mechanics, despite how long they'd been closed. Drezella walked in and they shut behind her. Sauron went to the door and put in the same code, the doors opening for him as well. He slipped into the large, circular room, a stair case going down.

It was furnished well, and because of the doors, dust was kept out, making it all look as new as if everything had just been placed. It was a lounge. There were couches and futons, draping hung here and there. All of them, were red violet, and bore a silvery crest, of a Wyvern, curled around a orb. The color of the room was red and red violet. Sauron looked around, bottles of liquor here and there, but mostly rugs. He went down the stair case, and on a huge, round bed, lay Drezella. Sauron ran his hands over the sheets, and she looked at him, furs of different animals sewn together to make one huge blanket. She laid there, looking at him, gargoyles stood watch on pedestals around the room with sickly green vapor coming from their open mouths. "Why do you pursue me?"

"**You're my wife."**

"By my people's standards, you are nothing but a desperate stalker." She said bluntly, closing her eye lids and hiding crimson, "Leave me be." Sauron played with some of her hair,

"**If you will not come back with me, then let me lay with you. Despise me, hate me, but let me lay here and tell myself that you feel for me the same way I feel for you. If you feel to tell me 'no', then let me say it will be only for tonight, so that it may sweeten the deal into my favor." **Sauron said, and she stared at him, sighing.

"What are you, a poet now?" She questioned him, but didn't move, "Do you know what they call this room?" Sauron shook his head. "They called it 'the sleeping room'. The fog that comes out from the gargoyle mouths, it's a type of relaxation gas. It makes my kind want to be lethargic and lay about. This collar on my neck saps my strength. I desire nothing more than sleeping right now. Soon, you'll feel tired too, but help yourself until you can no longer move." She said, before losing her eyes and nuzzled into the thick furs around her. Sauron laid next to her, taking her hand into his, the furs stifling against his thick, heavy armor, and she looked at him, her eyes asking what he would do next. The Overlord pulled her over closely, running his left hand up her right leg, her dress rustling as his hand slipped up her thigh.

Sauron turned her onto her back, and she laid there, as he ran his hands up her sides to let his hands remember the feel of her body. He rested his head on her chest, but Drezella didn't move. Sauron pulled her legs up, groping her thighs lightly, wrapping her legs around his own armored waist. **"What can I do to make you stay with me?"**

"You can do nothing. I have no intention off doing so. My children threw me in here so that I would get some rest from over working myself for their benefit. For all of us, not just me." She answered, "We've been running… for so long. You killed my family, Human. I must protect what I have left of them." Sauron rubbed her thighs.

"**I can help. Direct me, teach me, be my puppet master- just stay beside me."**

"Keep trying, I will never do so." She told him bluntly, and Sauron gave up letting the fog put him to sleep. A longing call echoed faintly in the catacombs- but it wasn't one of her children's calls. She laid there, listening to the call, before closing here eyes for a nap.

When she finally awoke, Sauron still slept, and Drezella forced herself to leave the room and return back to the catacombs of her kind. She made her way back to the entry door, and knocked on it, "Will you open the door for your poor mother?"

"Mama, did you just wake up?" One of her children asked and she gave an affirmative grunt. The door was opened to Mortis awaiting her. He reached down and removed the collar, letting it fall to the ground and she looked at him, before changing.

"You have a visitor, mother." Mortis said, turning sideways, revealing a sickeningly golden Fell Beast. Drezella hesitated.

"You are not of my tribe."

"Indeed I am not." The visitor said, "My name is Sudet. I am the last of my own tribe. You seem to be the last of your own tribe and I can't find any others of us aside from your children." Sudet said in a low voice.

"I am Drezella. I'm the last of 12 sisters- who were killed by the humans. I haven't seen any others of us, as you said, aside from my own Clan. What is this visit for?" She asked and Sudet looked at the construction going on,

"I saw you were rebuilding Gashvudal from the sky, and I wondered 'what power could bring such a place back to life'?" Sudet said, and Drezella blushed, "Drezella… thought we have just met, I would like to ask you if you'd like to be my mate. Unless…you've come across another male of interest." Sudet offered,

"M-Mates!" Drezella exclaimed, "You have some nerve! Coming to my tribe, asking for me to be your mate-! Get out." Sudet turned onto his back, showing her his stomach as a sign of submission and forfeit.

"Your anger is well played, but pray give me some time to learn about you so I will not commit the same Sin twice." Sudet asked, and Drezella thought about it, and for good measure, Sudet writhed and showed her all of his stomach.

"What makes you think I'd like to be the mate of some one out of my tribe?"

"We are the last of our kind, Great Mother," Sudet said, "We must unite our strengths and our tribes, and complete Gashvudal, our home kingdom. Everything will be done faster, more efficiently-"

"I take that as an insult! My children are the most efficient." Drezella snapped icily, not liking how this man of her kind just happened to drop in as if the world was his own. She growled and lashed out at him, Sudet jumping back as she hissed disapprovingly, "You're desperate- do you suffer from the death of your children or your last mate? I don't."

"Then you are the blackest of black widows, Great Mother. Shun me not, but at least let me observe." Sudet requested and she thought about it.

"…fine. Averic, show him to the bedding area." Averic bowed and did so, Mortis looking at her.

"Make sure everyone watches him closely- I don't want a single breath unseen. I don't trust him." She told her son, who growled affirmatively, "He must be a spy…he's come out of the blue so suddenly. I don't like this." She said, Mortis nodding,

"Sudet seems fake…sincere, but something about him seems false."

"Right. Let's get back to work." Drezella smirked, walking towards the construction, but Mortis took her tail in his mouth and pulled her back, releasing it when she looked at him,

"What about the Human?" Mortis asked sourly, "He wants your hand too."

"Shall I have them compete against one another? I have no need for a mate, and I'm happy with my children." She told him, Mortis reluctantly agreed, as she flew off to her position at the smelter and sunset flames leapt from her mouth.

~O~ a few days later ~O~

Sudet watched as they worked tirelessly for the next few days straight. Her children were hostile and didn't trust him, it was evident. They wouldn't let him near Drezella or help them, as they lifted a huge piece of glass from a mold. 100 feet by 100 feet. They set this gargantuan pane of glass into it's slotted place. The walls of polished black granite and polished (volcanic rock) were 100 feet high by 200 feet, 50 on each side of the panes to be corners and hold the glass in. Sudet was astounded. Through her and her children's relentless working, Gashvudal was grander than it had ever been, bigger, stronger, and more of a fortress than anything.

At last, they slept, Averic and Mortus retiring to the old Catacombs, leaving Sudet to fend for himself. Sudet dared to enter the catacombs, opening a door, but some evil gale kept him from entering, as the three vanished deep into the winding maze-like catacombs of their neatly buried dead. A skeletal demon's hand shot out and pushed Sudet away from the doors, the Wyverns on the door surfaces' pulled from the door and screeched at him. Sudet stumbled back and they were shut as the wyverns laid back for sleep that had been disturbed.

Drezella looked back, "It seems he tried to enter." She said stoically, Mortis putting in the code for the door. The two of her children turned down the fog to a dwindling trickle of thin gas, before bidding her good night and leaving her to sleep. She changed from her dress to a night gown from one of the tall dressers that was in the room before the relaxation room. It went down to her ankles with a flowing skirt of light pink, two straps keeping it on her body. Drezella laid on the fur-coated bed, Sauron still there.

"**Welcome back, my dear." **Sauron purred, having awoken. **"You look ravishing." **Drezella laid on the bed just next to him, Sauron pulling her legs over his lap, gently rubbing her thighs, taking care not to cut her. **"What ails you? You're so quiet…so obedient." **

"Another of my kind… came and asked me to be his mate the other day." She said, "He seems…strange… as if he isn't one of my kind, but he looks like it. I do not think I should accept his proposal, but if he's the last of my kind, then I have little choice." Sauron lightly patted her thighs. "This feeling- this human feeling- it's strange. I feel…as if I cannot trust him but I wish to pursue this matter further. Sudet…This man says he is one of my kind, when he appears out of thin air with little background."

"**You feel anxious? I've offered you my throne and you turn me down, but this fake comes and you give him consideration? Is that not prejudice?" **Drezella looked at him,

"You are incompatible with me. I need someone of my kind to reproduce. It's impossible for me to bear you a son, unless you desire one of neither human nor demon- a deformed child, at best." She told him, and he nuzzled her sternum,

"**I will find concubines to bear my children, or pregnant mothers who look for shelter and raise their children as my own. I care not, as long as you're next to me."**

"You're annoying, Human. I told you 'No'. Do I speak in tongues? I thought I spoke in the homeland tongue that you speak in." Drezella murmured, and turned away from him, "I'm tired- let me sleep. Don't worry, I'll return you to your own kingdom when I'm done with the construction of my home." He slid his right hand up her thigh, pulling up her night gown, "What are you- AH!" She yelped, as the sharpness of his gauntlets' fingers, cut her underwear, "Stop, stop! I just received these!" She yelled, and Sauron touched the tip of his gloved finger to her pussy and moved it away, a thing line of clear fluid connecting the two as her face grew red.

"**You cannot deny this, Drezella. You're aroused." **Sauron said simply in her ear, and she glared back at him defiantly, her hands behind her, against his armor as if it were her last wall of protest. **"That look in your eyes, like an untamable spirit. I admire it. Hate me,"** He slid a finger inside of her, and she shuddered, **"Do you enjoy it?" **He questioned, moving his forefinger around in slow circles inside of her. Drezella clasped a hand over her mouth to hold back the strange, unfamiliar sounds to her ears, as his left forefinger touched her lower jaw and turned her head to her left. **"This way." **He said simply, and she snatched her jaw back from his grasp,

"I-I have pride!" She yelled at him, biting down on her lip to muffle the sounds from her throat. He seemed to ignore this as he flipped her, a loud screech could be heard. Not from Drezella, but from outside the Catacombs. "T-That's -! Get off me Sauron!" Drzella yelled, bucking him off and into the wall. She pushes her night gown down and left the room, Sauron groaning as he stood up. "My babies!"

She reached the front room in a panic, changing and pushing open the doors. "What the hell's going on!" She hollered. Mortis landed in front of her,

"Sudet was found in the new catacombs, fighting someone." Mortis told her, and she changed and darted off, Mortis closed the doors, leaving Sauron in the Catacombs- alone- once again.


	6. Chapter 6

The Darkest of Darkness

Chapter 6

"How dare you come into my territory and show such reckless abandon!" Sudet flinched at her words, "And you try to kill one of my children? What demon taught you the mannerisms such as these?"

"My apologies." Sudet said quietly, and Drezella loomed over him,

"Your actions are inexcusable, disgraceful, and I've had enough of you. You are banished from Gashvudal, and any ideas of an 'Alliance' you should forget." Drezella said icily, and Sudet flinched, in the witness of all her children. They watched as Sudet narrowed his eyes.

"Drezella, you will regret showing me such hostility." Sudet growled, rising into the air, and leaving. The fell beasts looked at their mother, who scoffed and turned from where Sudet had once been.

"We found him…trying to kill a human." Mortis told her, and she looked at him.

"How did a Human get in? The outer walls have already been constructed and the only way in is through the Sky Doors." Drezella said, Mortis shaking his head,

"He may have brought them in, is what we're thinking, but that's impossible. He never left." Mortis said bluntly, Drezella blinking before she frowned. "What is it that troubles you, mother?"

"Long ago- our people were divided into several groups. There was a group of ancient kin, that could change brother to foe, but they've been dead for millenia. They were called 'Searchers'. They sought out the strongest, that's all I know." Drezella said, sighing, "Take Sauron back, I must rest." Mortis and another brother of his nodded to her words, and flew to the catacombs. "I want 10 of you, in your towers. Close the Sky Doors." 10 of her children left through the sky doors and closed them quickly, her others making sure that Gashvudal was perfect as their mother laid down in one of the rooms.

"Come here, human!" Mortis growled, and grabbed Sauron roughly.

"**Let go of me."** Sauron snapped, Mortis set him on his brother's back and they flew off,

"Mother ordered us to take you back." Mortis said bluntly, "Stop struggling, you'll fall." Sauron adjusted himself on the other fell beast's back, and his eyes were blindfolded by Mortis, who ties the blindfold with his feet. "We'll drop you at your tower."

"**What of your mother? If she ordered this, why not take me herself?" **Sauron demanded,

"The stranger, Sudet, cursed our mother, and she must stay at Gashvudal. She cannot leave, or she'll bring the curse upon the lands she crosses. Staying in one place and waiting for him to take his vendetta is the best choice, and she knows this. It's the price of being a parent, I suppose."

"**And if she dies? What then?"** Sauron retorted, Mortis groaning.

"With her dying breath, she will say one of our names and we will become the leader. Then, we'll have to find a mate to reproduce with." Mortis said bluntly. "Simple." They eventually arrived at Mordor and set Sauron on the balcony of his tower, removing the blindfold from him. They flew off, and left him be.

~O~ Gashvudal ~O~

The guard had voluntarily increased, and Drezella slept in her natural form. The guard fell to a sightless enemy, and the Sky Doors were forced open. An alarm was sounded- the various gongs of large bells, and her children rushed into Drezella's room. "What's going on?"

"Sudet." They said, locking a Dominion collar around her neck, pulling open a door on the floor that lead to the new Catacombs. They shut it, and covered the door up, as she defiantly hid. Shrieks filled the air as she peeked out from the doors and saw the worst thing she'd ever seen. Another fell best, the same color as Sudet, touched her son with a glowing claw.

Drezella watched, as her child turned from a glorious, beautiful fell beast- into a human- and fell to the ground. She shut the door, clamping a hand around her mouth, and withdrawing. "Oh, Drezella, I know you're in here." The doors were thrown open and Sudet looked down t her, "A dominion collar- that helps me, but not you." Sudet purred, and grabbed her with a foot, before leaving the citadel she slept in, and worked so hard to make. "I can't breath fire like you, but I'll put you to work for me." Drezella yelled as he darted out of Gashvudal.

Mortis growls and ripped the throats of Sudet's minions out barbarically, looking up and watching the enemy fly off holding his mother. With a shriek, Mortis propelled into the air, slamming into Sudet, who barked and dropped his mother. With a roar, Mortis dug his teeth into the soft flesh of Sudet's neck, and the two wrestled toward the ground. Drezella struggled with the collar, as Morti's tail lashed out, she grabbed it and slammed it into her collar, releasing it.

In a quick moment, Sudet gabbed her, and the collar, before pushing himself away from Mortis. Snapping the collar on her neck, he tightened he grip on her, fighting her son. "Enough of your games, worm!" Sudet roared, and kicked him with a glowing foot. Mortis roared and changed into a human, and fell to the earth as Sudet roared victoriously. "Watch, Drezella! Watch as your son dies! This is the result of you banishing me." Sudet growled. Drezella, indeed, watched as her son fell into the tree tops of the forest below and vanished. "Your kingdom is riddles with once-beast humans now, Queen Drezella. Come- let's go to my home." Sudet purred darkly, before flying away.

~O~ Mordor ~O~

"My lord, there's someone at the gates, begging for your audience." Saurman said, Sauron lowering his head, "He and the person with him say it's about Drezella." Sauron perked,

"**Bade them entry!" **Sauon demanded, and the gate was opened enough for the one horse they rode on. The hose was stopped and the two wandered into and up the tower, Sauron standing at the top of the staircase to greet them.

They were two men. One held long, black hair that went to his calves, the other, had mid-neck length platinum blonde hair. The black haired one has sharp, grey eyes, and the other had eyes of the deepest green. They loosely held thing sheets around them, **"How do you know of Drezella?" **Sauron demanded suspiciously,

"We are her sons!" The black-haired one snapped, "I am Mortis, and this, Averic. The intruder in our home- Sudet- is a member of an ancient race of our kind ran took our beast forms. Now, we are stuck like this, in these worthless human bodies, and he stole our mother as well!" Mortis snapped.

"If we had hid her in the Old Catacombs, I doubt she would have gotten stolen…" Averic murmured, and Mortis growled, "Shut your mouth!" Sauron looked at them, before looking at Saurman.

"**Bathe and clothe these two- they're guests." **Sauron instructed, before turning away from them, **"Feed them if they wish it- let them stay in their mother's room." **Saurman didn't look happy with the task handed to him,

"Do you despise our mother, human?" Mortis asked, gripping the sheet around him, "Then tell us, so we will consider you a foe and not burden you." Saurman hesitated, as Sauron looked at him.

"I will do as you say, my lord Sauron." Saurman said, and Sauron left to get a horse,

"I want my wraith here! My wraith was nice to me…" Averic murmured sadly,

"To be cared for by servants of Sauron, how pitiful, even for the request of a 2nd generation servant?" Mortis mused aloud, looking at his brother, who sighed, the wizard leading them away to a bathing room, and shoved them both in, Grima appearing.

"I will assist you two," Grima offered, and they looked at him,

"You are the one who kissed up to our mother." Averic said, and Mortis huffed, "These bodies are new to us, but it is WE who will control them!" Mortis slipped on the sleekness of the floor and fell head first into the bath. He surfaced and spewed out water in a arch, from between his lips, hair over his face and covering him. "Maybe…we could use some assistance." Mortis admitted stubbornly, and Averic slowly lowered himself into the bath, "Thank you for the offer." Grima smiled and bowed, Sauron appearing in the room.

"**Did he do this to your mother as well?" **Sauron asked curiously, and Averic shook his head, as Grima scrubbed shampoos and oils into Mortis's dirty hair from the long trek. Mortis hissed moodily every now and then, but didn't give much other objection to the bathing.

"A few of our sibilings- roughly, make, 6 or 7 percent? Our eldest were on guard- we don't know what happened to them." Averic said, Mortis grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling him over. "Ahh!" Avric yelped, before Mortis started nibbling on his shoulder, and spitting into the bath.

"What In the world are you doing?" Saurman asked, Mortis glared at him.

"Cleaning my brother! What does it look like?" Mortis hissed, before Saurman his him in the head with butt of his staff, "Ahh! To hell with you, Wizard!"

"That' what sponges are for, boy." Saruman scolded, but Mortis scoffed and slid his tongue up Averic's neck and licked her in there.

"Ahh- These new bodies are extremely sensitive." Averic observed, before laughing. Mortis only earned himself another staff butt to the head. Mortis grumbled and massaged shampoo into Averic's new scalp of hair, begrudgingly, but affectionately. Mortis shook his own hair after Grima poured a bucket of water over his head.

"Pfft! The water tastes strange on my tongue!" Mortis complained, coughing up bubbles.

"**How did you and your brother clean yourselves before?" **Sauron asked, and Mortis nipped his wrist and other itchy arts of his body.

"Roll around in the beds of rivers to get the most of it off, then lick the superficial things off. If it were deep wounds, we'd spit into them, before rolling around in the lake. We'd scrape off large chunks from each other with our wings and teeth." Averic said, "Mortis, your hair is pretty."

"Your hair is slightly appealing as well, brother." Mortis said unenthusiastically, as Grima pulled a comb through it, "I have a woman's hair, you have a boy's…"

"Hahaha, maybe you were a woman in a past life?" Averic laughed, before Mortis jumped on him and attempted to choke him with strangely long black nails in sharp, black curves. "Agh!" After they settles down, the two were clothes and given horses to ride. "Waaah, my back hurts."

"Stop crying, Averic, the horse's back probably hurts as well." Mortis said bluntly, Sauron next to them, "Sudet flew away from us, but he mentioned something about fire when he took our mother. He may be trying to make something." Mortis told Sauron.

"Make the horse go faster, Mortis!" Averic whined, His brother's arm around his waist. "Hush, you!" Mortis growled sternly.

~O~ Elsewhere ~O~

Sudet latched a heavy metal collar around her neck and chains attached to the collar, groaned, as they pulled up the long neck of her natural form. "These need smelting and what not, my dear Drezella." Sudet purred, and she glared at him, before blowing fire in his face. She glared at him,

"You're spineless and despicable. You're a disgrace…to your kind." Drezella growled, the poison of industrial things, slowly seeping into her pores.

"Only Queens breath fire. This is an industrial age, and I'm making my way in it, and I have need of your flaming breath." Sudet purred, "And thanks to this metal device, anytime I want it, you have no choice but to give me what I want." Drezella looked down sadly "You'll die from the poison before anyone finds you, but by then, I'll have more than enough weapons and armor, forged from your fire." Drezella tried to split him with her tail, but every part of her was chained, and she hung in mid-air.

"Then with my last breath, my fire will peel your flesh from your muscles and your bones." Drezella promised him. Sudet laughed,

"Of course, of course, but time to work." Sudet ordered, pulling on a chain, and she belched fire to melt whatever was in the smelter in front of her. "You'll die here." Sudet laughed and walked off. A small bat, hung near her, and she whispered to it. In the dark language of her kin, she spoke her situation to him, and he flew off.

The bat latched on to the closest hawk, and the words from her lips, transcended the bat's, and went into the hawk's, before the hawk flew off in search of those she sought for. With the bat's intelligence and the hawk's eyes, they searched for anyone she knew. In her dark tongue, she had told them both their images, and they dived down to the first one they saw- Sauron.

"Ah! It's a bat!" Mortis said, the bat flying to Mortis as he pulled his horse to a stop. It squeaked and shrieked in his ear, before latching back onto the hawk and they flew off. "It seems- my mother has been chained by metal. You'll need reinforcements, Human." Mortis growled, Averic digging his nails into Mortis's side. "His fortress is so strong for three alone, and we are not experienced in sword play nor battlefield tactics." Sauron looked at them, looking to the east. "He will take you of your strength, kill you, and pour the blood of your fresh corpse on our mother to curse her, if you go without a plan an upon impulse and the over run of emotion alone."

"**Do you think you have wisdom, boy?"**

"Not in the slightest, but I know you are a fool. My mother would not stand beside a fool, even if it were to save her life and children. I know what you want, and I now know why my mother denies you." Mortis growled, and Averic grabbed the reigns of the horse.

"Mortis, don't patronize him. We must go back and salvage what's left of Gashvudal." Averic told him, and Mortis growled agreeably. The horse neighed and ran in the direction of their siege-ridden home. Sauron, was left alone.

~O~ Gashvudal ~O~

"A quarter of our race, is HUMAN!" Mortis snarled angrily, two other people in the room. Averic, and the first daughter of Drezella, Anhkzu (ah-knock-zoo). "That Sudet- has gone too far!"

"I…did not know he was a searcher…" Anhkzu murmured softly with a voice of chimes gently tingling in the wind. "What will we do?"

"The bat said that, in exchange for helping her, mother would stay by his side, but we cannot let her do such a thing." Averic said, as Mortis laid out a map of middle earth.

"Here, is where the bat said it came from." Mortis said, pointing to the mountains, "Mordor is Sauron's land, and we are here, not too far from where mother is. Sauron will have to take time that we're not willing to give him, to even get within our land's border's. 5 days- and it will take us 1 or two, depending on if the humanized of us will ride their kin's backs or desire horses." Mortis murmured, rubbing his chin and shaking his head, "We have nothing."

"We have brute force indeed, but we don't know tactics, and the humanized are useless to us if they don't know how to fight. We need to learn, and if Sauron is the only teacher available, then it will have to be so. What of you, Anhkzu?"

"I believe that if our women wish to fight, they fight. If not, they stay inside the glass and black granite barrier of our home." Ahnkzu answered, her brothers nodding, as she hugged her nude body. Clothes? Humanized, they held no shame to cover themselves. "I will train the women." They nodded, and Ahnkzu looked up, "Is there no way we can save mother from this fate?" They looked at her,

"If we had a replacement who would stand next to the Human so that mother could escape, maybe. But they'll need to look exactly like Mother, or at least have their face covered if not." Averic said, Ahnkzu looked down, hugging herself tighter,

"I…I'll do it." She said boldly, her brothers looking at her, "I will take mother's place."

"You'll have to stay with him- and you can't leave." Mortis pointed out, Averic nodding, and she shook her head, tossing her jet locks from side to side.

"It doesn't matter. I've brought enough shame by being a Human any way. I cannot fly any longer, but I can do this one favor for our mother." Ahnkzu said, looking up feebly, "I have- never been the strongest of willed, but, I will try to steel myself for what is to come." They hesitated,

"Then we must mold you within her image and convince her that you are the better companion for this monstrosity." Averic said, and she nodded, determination swirling in the depths of her grey eyes. "Your eyes are not the color that mother's are, thus, we may not be in the best of positions." Ahnkzu looked down sadly, "I think we can find someway to hide this from him, though. You should leave and let us think of a battle plan." Ahnkzu nodded, walking off, as she wondered why she had offered herself up like that.


	7. Chapter 7

Story so far:

Drezella, Queen and Mother of the Fell Beasts, has been captured by Sudet, a Fell Beast of a separate origin whose clan was known for hunting and killing their own kind by changing them into Humans. Instead of changing her, Sudet uses Drezella's ability as a Queen Fell Beast, to help himself progress into the Industrial Age of Middle Earth, so that he can further kill his kind with their only weakness- Iron.

Before the capture, in exchange for helping her fight Sudet, Drezella promised herself to be wed to Sauron. Unable to accept such an arrangement, her children have devised a plan to use Ahnkzu, the first female child of Drezella, as a substitute for their mother. Ahnkzu, turned human by Sudet, has reluctantly accepted the responsibility so that the bloodline will not be 'tainted with human blood'.

Darkest of Darkness

Chapter 7

As her brothers made a plan with the Human, Ahnkzu watched him from one of the towers. She embedded the mannerisms he portrayed into her memory, kept a close eye on his preferences, and noticed he cared more for her mother than he did himself. Well, he did care for himself, but he showed to them that the line between 'vain' and 'self less' would be easily crossed if their mother was involved. She stood up, before going to her mother's room and pulling down one of the human dresses she wore.

The velvet of it was strange and foreign to her finger tips, but it was soft and comforting to her. The sweet but bitter smell of her mother's scent wafted around the room and its contents, though mostly bare. The windows were shut and the doors were kept closed, since it was a place of no unauthorized entry.

This life of bitter-sweetness that her mother lived, day in and day out, was a life Ahnkzu herself could never stand to live. The sacrifices their mother made, seemed astronomical to what she told them. The small bits that were told, were crumbs, compared to the truth. This was a life that she'd have to learn to live flawlessly and deftly, but she could never do something like that. She held no children, and thus, knew nothing of motherly love.

The Human, over time, she would have to care for him. Her mother looked down upon the Human, and cared more for dirt than him. She walked with an air of unwavering determination and the aura of one who could not be tamed. Ahnkzu was feeble, and easily pushed around. Even if Ahnkzu could copy such things, she could not hold up the façade for long. How could she? "What ails you, Sister?" She whipped around, Mortis standing not too far away. "Are you frightened that you cannot change your tainted past for a pure one?" Ahnkzu glared at him, as he slowly walked around her in a wide circle, like some type of demonic vulture that preyed only upon her weaknesses. "Or, could it be that you have no intention of being any kind of help to your own family? You want this only to be an excuse so that you can run away?" She stood up, clutching the dress,

"Shut up, you vile creature! How dare you even suggest such things. I would never abandon the clan!" Mortis sneered at her response and drew closer to her, making Ahnkzu step back even as he took a tress of her hair into his finger tips.

"Oh, really?" Mortis questioned, staring her in the eyes, "Well, considering you and Mother are two sides of different coins, and there are other women of our clan who are willing to do the same. You are insignificant, and thus, you can always choose to run from the Human and from the clan, leaving us at the only choice left- war. You will turn your backs upon us, Sister. I know you will. You are the unappreciative parasite on the underbelly of the clan." Ahnkzu's pupils shrunk, and she started shivering, as he slowly walked around her, fingertips gently dragging across her skin, "Now, when we are at our weakest, still, we read the ancient scriptures for something to salvage this outrageous deal that the Mother has promised, but we do not intend to keep. You've offered your body to the Human- do you understand this? You will be the wife of the man who can eliminate the clan, and therefore, must do his bidding for the safety of the clan."

"I-I understand this…" Ahnkzu murmured, her brother putting his hands on her shoulders.

"We have set up a sort of…going away ritual… for you, Ahnkzu. It's a bit primal, considering it was found in the archives. You are to be branded with the clan's symbol and it is to be burned into the human flesh of your body, since its now what you have." Mortis grinned sadistically, pinching her. Ahnkzu yelped, as Mortis sneered, "That's the Human's pain receiver. Its a lot higher than ours and more sensitive. We'll be burning the flesh and it will hurt, but since you can be replaced by many more women of our clan-"

"I do not want to be replaced." She exclaimed, and he continued to walk around her, "I want to let the clan know I'm reliable- mother too!" Mortis sneered,

"The Human left for his home. So we'll be expecting you to accept the ritual in a few minutes. Don't worry, it should be…quite exhilarating." He said, before leaving her there, shaking, before she collapsed to her knees. That bastard Mortis. She began crying, hugging the dress to her face, letting her tears of bitter hatred fall into them.

Mortis stood on the other side of the doors, looking down, arms crossed over his chest, "Sorry, Ahnkzu. It was the only way to get you to become like mother." He said quietly, before walking off.

~O~ Elsewhere ~O~

Hot flames licked at the smelters, melting metals into weapons of destruction and conquer, as Sudet watched. "Tired, Drezella?" He asked snarkily, walking on a bridge just in front of her jaws, as she glared at him. Her jaws were chained shut in between heating the smelter. She exhaled in his direction, the heat of her flames still in the steam from her throat and he chuckled. "Poor Drezella, wrapped in industrial iron and chains. Are you sad?" He leaned over the railing on the bridge, "If you promise to marry me and be my mate, then I'll loosen your chains. You'll live a much more chain-free life."

"Not in a million years." She grumbled angrily, "Come closer. I'll melt you too." Sudet laughed loudly, looking down at her,

"You're not going to get a chance like that, my dear." Sudet smiled, "I'll kill you before I let you out of here." With that, she watched him walk off. She glanced back, as her tail slowly slid out from it's tail clamp, and she grinned, before she slid it back inside. She was slowly losing strength, but if she hadn't purified her body in the realm of the elves, she would be dead. What of Sauron? How was she to fulfill that promise to him that she made? That thought was pushed from her head, since she was in this situation and this was what her thought process should be focused on. But somewhere inside of her, it felt like she was in pain.

_If I die here, then my children would be in the safe hands of our Kingdom._ She thought, closing her eyes, _Ah, not the best way to die, but at least they'll be safe. Well, not unless Sudet is dead. _She opened her eyes, clicking her tongue, _If I can get past these bonds, I have enough…yes…I have enough to kill him. _Drezella yelled as her tail was pulled on, forcing flames from her throat to warm the cold smelter of metal, to boiling lava, which moved away from her as she panted from the pain. It was beginning to become numbing, as she looked back. Bats flocked around the shackles of her ankles. Her mind drifted.

The meadows of her childhood, floated to her mind. Her hands running along the tall grass and cattails, as the wind swayed them. Her other sisters laughing, playing, smiling. One of them looked over, long, shining blonde hair dancing in the wind. Almia. The eldest of them. These sweet memories always turned into nightmares, so, Drezella opened her eyes to save herself the trouble of the agony she knew was coming. She wanted to relax and be carefree like she was once upon a time, but that dream, too, seemed too far away.

Her jaws were forced open once more and she was once again forced to belch more flames to serve her horrid captor. She didn't want this life to continue on forever. The bats were slamming themselves into her shackles. Stupid creatures. If only she could shuffle her feet to move them, but the best thing was to stay still. She needed to collect herself and remain silent and still. But how long could she keep it up?

~O~ Gashvudal ~O~

Ahnkzu taught the humanized females how to fight as Sauron taught the humanized males how to do the same, glancing over to see her own sloppy movements. He paused and crossed the room to her section, roughly grabbing her wrists as she yelped in surprise. "Hands off!" She snapped, but he ignored her,

"**Your movements are sloppy and untrained." **He grunted, loosening his grip, **"You're swinging the sword around like a child. You need to put power into your strokes. Raise it up and drop it down. Disciplined, even strokes- not wild and unpredictable." **He told her, helping her make the correct strokes and the other women followed. When he had his fill of helping her, he went back to assisting his own portion of the humanized Fell Beasts and Ahnkzu stood there, blushing.

This was the arrogant human she was to stand beside in her mother's place? She continued her regimen with her side and let them have a break to recover their strength and she glanced over at Sauron. "Big Sister's looking at the Human-" One of her younger sisters said and Ahnkzu blushed violently, "For a human male, he's probably the very best male to chose…" "But his attitude is so rotten!" "Such arrogance will surely doom his bloodline before it bears successful successors!" Fell Beats, in general, were family oriented but they were also successor-oriented as well. Strong females breed Queen Fell Beats, who were often the products of Clan Leaders mating or the first son or daughter of them mating. The stronger the mates the stronger the off-spring. "He had quite a few muscles." "Lots of Scars." "Perhaps metals of victory?" Sauron gave his own regimen a break and walked over to Ahnkzu and her females, "He's approaching!" "Look busy." The girls chattered amongst themselves wordlessly and behind held up hands as he stopped in front of Ahnkzu.

"**The way you teach these women to fight will only get them killed." **Sauron said bluntly, crossing his arms and Ahnkzu twitched, **"Tell me, where did you learn these moves from?"**

"I do them from memory." She said fearlessly, "Of watching my mother practice." Sauron tilted his head slightly "So, please overlook my sloppy movements, _MY LORD_." She said and the girls hushed at the challenged issued by their secondary Alpha Female. "I never once was allowed to be taught such skills so I had to learn them myself and I'm only slow because I'm a lousy teacher."

Sauron was silent for a while before he said, **"When I retrieve your mother I will ensure you all are properly educated. If women must be on the battlefield, then they can't discredit their families." **He turned and started walking off before she yelled at him to wait and he turned back,

"Human, we may all be human now, but my mother is still the mother of us all." Ahnkzu said and she clenched her fists, "She's strong but she's still a woman! Are you sure that you'll stand beside her after all of this is over?" She questioned him and Sauron was quiet.

"**Your mother will be my woman after all of this and no one but me will have her." **He answered haughtily and she huffed as her sisters blushed,

"It's strangely romantic…" "His possessive dominance." "He really does seem like he's be fit to be a Fell Beast King…" The girls muttered amongst themselves as Ahnkzu looked back at them, "Perhaps We should make him some battle armor to bring him luck when he goes to fetch Mother?" "We should sing the Song of Battle as then men leave…The Human is right." "We have children to harbour, we can't risk our lives on a battlefield-" Ahnkzu snapped,

"Stop talking like that!" The males of her clan standing up at the sudden disturbance, distressed that perhaps another fight may erupt between the hostile females. It had happened recently ever since Sudet walked through their home, and when enraged they fought like no other and even the men had troubles pulled them apart. "If Mother can stand the sight of a battlefield then can we not as well? We have been conditioned for such things by our ancestors and we cannot just stay low! If there is a victory to be won then we must use our own hands to win it!" She declared and the girls yelled out in agreement, fired up and the men settled down.

"The women sure are spontaneous today." One of them said and Mortis chuckled, "Women are always like that." Averic blushed faintly, "Our women sure are spunky." Averic got up and Sauron watched him as he left the room. All the men of this household were vastly troublesome and were problematic for Sauron if he ever expected to reign Supreme with their mother at his side. Though Averic seemed to mind his own mostly and it was odd. The more Sauron dwelt on her family, the more images of Drezella wafted into his train of thought.

The glitter of her long, silver hair, the smolder of her crimson eyed gaze that sent even his most loyal servants running with their slight tinge of animalistic savagery. The command of her presence even the color of her mauve lips. A long thought popped up and ruined this for him though; _Someone else looks upon Drezella the same way._ Sauron's temper flared at the thought of that knave, Sudet, being near her. He looked upon her the same way, as if trying to court the woman Sauron had gotten to first. Like she was some princess a beast had captured and here came some arrogant prince to save her. Sauron's mood only darkened as his mind threw these thoughts of malice into his mind's eye instead of the soft-hued ones of her.

He would get her back. No matter the cost. A hundred of his men, or all of her children, he would have her and she would be beside him, as she had promised. For eternity and for the rest of time, he'd have her. Sauron walked off, needing a moment to himself, remembering the phantom of her touch. Dreezella pulled from him, vivid and alive and more defiant than the fires of Hell, but when Sauron reached out to grab her and pull her back his clawed gauntlets grabbed nothing. They simply swiped through the phantom illusion of his sleepless daydream as she vanished like the wisp his tired mind had created to sooth him. Though that plan had backfired, it did fuel a more heated motivation to retrieve her as soon as possible. His sanity seemed to hang in the balance now.


End file.
